Elementalist
by Overcharge.v420
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born with a quirk, a powerful one that can take him to the number one spot, that is if he can survive life at U.A
1. Enter: Izuku Midoriya

My Hero Academia: Elementalist

Chapter 1: Enter: Izuku Midoriya

UA High – Day of practical exams –

"Oi! Deku" an ash blonde teenager shouted from across the entryway

A green haired boy with green eyes looked towards the blonde "Yes, Kaachan?"

"I'm fucking smash this exam and beat you! And also prove the my quirk is stronger than yours" The blonde stated with a grin

"Sure… you know my elemental powers make your explosions look like firecrackers" 'Deku' replied with an emotionless look on his face. The green haired boy then walked up to the registration desk and handed in his form:

_Name: Izuku Midoriya _

_Birthday: July 15_

_Quick: Elementalist (S)*_

_This quirk grants Izuku the ability to control five basic elements, two of which he can create by converting the atoms around him into lighting or fire. Izuku can also create winds, manipulate earth and water (If a source is nearby). Powers can increase due to weather conditions, for example in cloudy weather he can make it rain, hail or produce lighting._

_Sex: Male_

_Height: 175 cm_

_Weight: 75 Kg_

_Blood Type: O_

The lady stamped his form and told him to continue to the exam hall

-2 Hours later, Ground Beta-

Everyone that was taking the U.A entrance exam was waiting, everyone was staring everyone down, and the stares rattled everyone but the green haired Izuku Midoriya. The said boy walked through the crowd of people, bumping into many but ignoring their outbursts. When Izuku was in the 'eye of the storm' nothing could stop him, especially when it was a stormy day like it was today.

Izuku walked until he reached the gate to ground beta and stopped. Then he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "Don't touch me" He stated coldly. Izuku turned his head to see a boy, a little taller than him, wearing glasses with blue hair. "Your act of intimidation isn't working on me, you may want to consider-"

"I don't care… now take your hand off me and leave me alone before I make you" Izuku said before turning around and beginning to channel electricity to his hands, making blue lighting crackle around his left arm.

The gates then opened and Izuku walked out, leaving an awe struck group of students. Suddenly a three pointer came barreling towards the said green headed boy. Izuku lifted up his hand and a ragged bolt of blue lighting shot out of his hand, the bolt struck the three pointer and after a few seconds a delayed explosion occurred. Izuku smirked and then ran off to completely obliterate the rest of the field.

To Izuku this exam was easy as pie, nothing could touch him. In all honesty he was bored, the exam wasn't exiting at all… that was until the exam grounds started to rumble. This made Izuku tense, a feeling he hadn't felt since, well to be exact five days ago when he 'sparred' with his best friend Katsuki 'Kaachan' Bakugo. Buildings began to collapse, then a giant robot emerged, towering over the mock city.

Fear, is what most people would have felt now, but to Izuku, there was nothing here that he would fear, nothing in this country that he would fear. All the examinees began to run from the giant robot, a girl was trapped under some rubble. She was screaming "Help me PLEASE… somebody!"

Izuku shifted into a position that looked like he was pushing against a wall, then using his quirk he created a wind cannon. In a matter of seconds Izuku fired the wind blast towards the girl. The blast knocked all the rubble of the girl. She took this opportunity to run from the robot. The girl passed Izuku and muttered "Thank you"

Izuku smirked, not only because he saved someone, but because he could unleash his full power.

The said boy positioned his hands so that from his perspective it looked like he was holding the robot back. Izuku then began to pour every ounce of power that he had into his effort to destroy the robot, the clouds around the robot began to change into a darker colour. Then as Izuku clenched his fists a humongous bolt of purple lighting erupted from the dark cloud, stunning the robot.

Izuku then commenced the second phase of his monster attack, he manipulated the earth bellow to sink the robot, well anchor it. 'Second phase completed, moving onto Third phase' Izuku thought, before changing his elemental manipulation to wind. Izuku clenched his other fist and began to push his hands up.

With each milimetre moved by Izuku's hands, debris around the robot began to rise into the air and circle the Zero-pointer. In a sudden full extension of both his arms, the wind power exploded forming a tornado around the robot.

'Now for the fireworks!' Izuku thought as his grin grew wider.

Izuku then let flames explode from his hands, blasting them the 20 meter distance between Izuku and the Tornado. The flames were welcomed by the tornado, igniting it in a gallant blaze. "**Quintuple Elemental Fire-Storm!**" Izuku shouted as his most dangerous attack started to melt the giant robot.

-U.A Teacher/Hero viewing room-

"What are we witnessing here?" one hero asked

"That… that is a lot of power, even for a pro… this kid, well I'm glad he'll be on our side" another stated

"That my friends is a mutation, that quirk does not come from either this young man's father nor mother… most quirks like these tend to be uber powerful. I say he earnt his position in U.A … Nezu what is this boys' name?" a hero named Edgeshot explained/asked with a curious look on his face

"His name is Izuku Midoriya, son of Hizashi Midoriya" a mouse like creature replied

"Wait? The International Criminal that traded blows with All Might and told to live the tail?" one of the heroes asked

"Yes, the only thing that is keeping that man outside of Japan is All Might himself." Edgeshot said before thinking 'Interesting young Midoriya, very interesting indeed'

-Beta Ground-

The blaze lasted for about 2 minutes, what was left was a giant pile of melting metal. Izuku satisfied by the result, walked away, untouched. All looked in awe at the young greenete, even the pros watching from their remote location.

**AN:**

**21/01/2020 Update, just minor improvements.**

***Quirks will have a rating system depending on how powerful they are, the current Rankings are:**

**All for One: SS**

**One for All: SS**

**Rewind: SS**

**Elamentalist: S **

**Half Hot-Half Cold: S**

**Overhaul: S**

**Decay: S**

**Manifest: S**

**Permeation: A**

**Muscular Augmentation: A**

**Explosion: A**

**Erasure: A**

**Create: A**

**Hellflame: A**

**Foldabody: A**

**Foresight: A**

**Cremation: A**

**Warp Gate: A**

**Wave Motion: A**

**Blade Tooth: B**

**YEAH I CBS DOING ALL THE QUIRKS…**

**But yeah I'll give you quirk ratings every time it is needed, but I came up with this idea while thinking about my Naruto fanfic… like what if Izuku had the Rinnegan… but then I was like too many plot holes so I'll just take the all 5 elemental natures and plop them into Deku's quirk**

**R&R**

**Until Next time**

**-O**


	2. Worthy

My Hero Academia: Elementalist

* * *

Chapter 2: Worthy

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was walking down the halls of U.A, he was enrolled in class 1.A. Walking down the hallways with a uniform mirroring his friends (No tie), and a black glove hon his right hand. He attracted many eyes, people where whispering. News about his single handed takedown of the Zero pointer spread like wild fire throughout the school.

Izuku had found his class room, he walked in to find many people, his friend Bakugo. A blonde lady who had a rather tight uniform on looked at him with what seemed to be stars in her eyes. A kid with spiky red hair sitting next to a kid with yellow hair and a black bolt going through it. Finally in the back there was a boy siting in the back, he had red and white hair, a scar on the left side of his face and bi-colored eyes.

'Interesting class so far' Izuku thought as he smiled and walked into the room. The two boys went to go meet him. "Yo! My name's Ejiro Kirishima… manliest guy here!" the red headed boy stated before the yellow haired boy spoke

"And I'm Denki Kaminari! Your personal phone charger!"

Izuku scoffed at the joke and then spoke, smile still on his face "Nice introductions… My name's Izuku Midoriya… I'll tell you about myself later, just have to say hi to everyone"

Izuku then walked over to Bakugo, who stood up and eyed him. "Bakugo you bastard…" The room was filled with killing intent, then in a sudden change of spirits Izuku shouted "WE MADE IT!"

"FUCK OFF WE MADE IT, WE KILLED IT!" Katsuki screamed back before bear hugging the green haired boy. After a few moments the boys broke the hug, Bakugo sat down and Izuku went over to the bi-colored teen.

Izuku stretched out his hand to the teen, then spoke "Izuku Midoryia… whats your name?"

The bi-colored boy looked up and then spoke "Shoto Todoroki"

"Well Todoroki… I like your style, just don't go thinking your superior than all the rest of us just because of your old man" Izuku said retracting your hand, he then heard the boy whisper 'I hate him'

Izuku then spoke again "Join the club, dads aren't all what they're cracked up to be are they?" Then Midoriya left to speak with the girl.

The girl leapt up and hugged the green eyed boy, then took a step back and extended her hand "Camie Utsushimi, nice to meet you!"

Izuku took her hand and shook it, only to realize that her hand was smaller and much softer than his own. "Izuku Midoryia, likewise"

Izuku sat on a table, in the row between Camie and Bakugo, then proceeded to question the rest of the class. "So, what are your quirks?"

Soon the rest of the class came in (Same Cannon Class but Koda is replaced with Camie).

* * *

Izuku started to walk out of the class room to refill his water bottle, he opened the door to find a caterpillar? Drinking from a juice box? Izuku then looked at the man and asked "Long Night?"

The man/caterpillar replied "Yes" before standing up and entering the classroom, unzipping the sleeping bag. "I want you all to introduce yourselves before changing into your sports uniform, you have twenty minutes… you blondie [Bakugo] go first"

Bakugo stood up and spoke "LISTEN UP CAUS IM ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! [The class became even more silent than it was before] My name is Katsuki Bakugo, my quirk is explosion and I WILL become the number one hero!" he then sat down, silence and awkwardness filled the room again. Izuku then stood up…

"The name's Izuku Midoriya, my quirk is called Elementalist, my goal is to protect those who need to be protected and to always rescue those who need to be rescued, and my dream is to become the next symbol of peace… **Believe it**!" Izuku then sat down, feeling proud of himself that he quoted his favorite anime.

Camie then stood up "My name is Camie Utsushimi, I want to put a smile on everyone's face!" She said with a bubbly tone before sitting back down.

In Izuku's mind the rest of the class introductions were mediocre to say the least, everyone had the same goal as Bakugo, to become the number one hero.

* * *

Everyone went and got changed, Izuku was the last one to leave the change room, due to his need to piss. He came out with the normal uniform, except a black sleeve running down his right arm, and a black glove. Izuku was also in the 'eye of the storm'…

All the students were lined up in front of the softball throw area. Then their teacher spoke…

"My name is Shota Aizawa, but you may call me Aizawa-sensei… Izuku Midoriya, come here"

Izuku did as he was instructed, in an almost robot fassion.

"Now what was your softball throw in middle school?" Aizawa asked

"100.37 Meters sir" Izuku replied

The class looked like they had seen a ghost, well except bakugo.

"Impressive, now do the throw with your quirk." Shota commanded as he threw the ball at Izuku, who caught it.

Izuku's smirked and started to charge up, wind pressure under the ball, electricity with his entire arm. Izuku cocked his arm back and then with all his force threw the ball, with insane speed.

As soon as the ball exited his hand the wind pressure exploded, Izuku added some fire for dramatic effect.

The fire shockwave wasn't big, but it had still looked awesome. The ball, which was now on fire, not from Izuku but the speed it was thrown at. The ball soon disappeared, Shota looked at his distance reader then spoke "1.13 Km, not bad"

Izuku's grin grew bigger, all the students were shocked. It was all capped off by a remark from the young elemantalist "What? I used to play baseball?"

A pink skinned girl named Mina Ashido then spoke "Wow that looks like fun!"

Wrong thing to say when your teacher is Shota Aizawa.

"You think that being a Hero will be fun? I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years... U.A will run you through the wringer. That's 'Plus Ultra'. Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it… if you don't and you come last, you will be expelled!'

(Que Training Montage)

50 metre sprint:

Tenya Iida: 3.04 seconds

Katsuki Bakugo: 4.13 Seconds

Izuku Midoriya: 5.04 Seconds

Grip Strength:

Mezo Shoji: 540.0 Kg

Izuku Midoriya: 58. Kg

Standing Long Jump:

Katsuki Bakugo: Cleared Sand Pit

Izuku Midoriya: Cleared Sand Pit

Repeated Side Steps:

Minoru Mineta: 5,023

Izuku Midoriya: 107

End Rankings:

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Izuku Midoriya

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Camie Utushimi

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

* * *

The last person on that list was tearing up.

"I-I just got here, how come I have to leave without going out with any hot hero babes!" the grape haired boy exclaimed, even though nobody was comforting him.

"You all will stay in the hero course" Aizawa said

"WHAT!" the class, except Todoroki and Midoriya shouted

"It was a logical ruse to get the best out of you… now go and get changed, and be in the classroom ASAP" the erasure hero commanded lazily before slipping into his sleeping bag.

"Yes Sir!" The entire class replied before walking to the change room.

"HA! SEE THAT DEKU! YOU LOST TO ME IN THE QUIRK TEST!... it just shows you that my quirk is better than yours!" an ash blonde shouted at the green haired boy.

"That test was illogical, it did not include range, damage or physical limits. So you may have won this excuse for a quirk test, but you won't win the war Kaachan."

"You idiot, you're just mad that you lost" Bakugo retorted with a grin on his face.

"Possibly" Deku responded with a blank face, showing a little grin.

* * *

-U.A Staff room-

* * *

"I'm thinking of implementing the dorm system after the Sports Festival, this will give everyone more time to take advantage of the resources we have at our school." A mouse in a suit said

"That seems logical… I agree" the Class 1A teacher stated

"Me too" another voice said

"I AM IN AGREEMENT WITH THIS PROPOSAL!" the Number one hero boomed across the room.

* * *

-Boy's Change rooms-

* * *

"Wow so many people here have powerful quirks! It's so manly!" a red haired boy in Kirishima shouted

"It kinda sucks to have a lame quirk like mine" a gape headed boy said

This angered Deku and caused him to respond in an icy tone "Shut up"

Silence soon grasped the room.

"Dude wasn't that a bit harsh?" Kirishima spoke up

"No… no quirk is lame, any quirk can help anyone in any circumstance. So stop being a bitch and believe in yourself because if you don't… nobody will" Izuku responded

"Well… that turned around real quick!" Denki Kaminari said with a grin on his face.

"That's easy for you to say Midoriya! You have a crazy awesome quirk while I have balls growing from my head!" a somewhat angry Mineta shouted

Izuku sighed then responded "Sure… if your quirk was lame then how come you set the school record for side to side jumps?"

Mineta was silent, "That's what I thought" Izuku stated with a grin on his face before grabbing his gym bag and leaving the room.

"So Manly!"

* * *

-Girls Change room-

* * *

"So… who are the hottest guys in our class?" a blonde haired girl asked before a pink skinned one replied

"Todoroki, he's the hottest!"

"Apart from his attitude Bakugo is pretty attractive" An invisible girl said

"Midoriya has that cool black arm sleeve and a chiselled jaw line, so I'm going to vote for him" Camie said

"Kirishima is pretty cool as well" the pink haired girl said.

"Okay… so we have Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugo and Kirishima… that's actually pretty good!"

* * *

-End of School Day-

* * *

"Remember to bring in those Hero costume designs by tomorrow." Aizawa stated before leaving the classroom.

"Kaachan, go ahead without me… I'm going ahead to the support lab to talk about my costume"

"Sure thing Deku" Katsuki says before walking away.

* * *

-3 Hours later, streets near Tatooin Station-

* * *

Izuku was walking home after an informative session with the support department. The day was going good, well that was until an explosion knocked the young man off his feet. Izuku shot up an rushed over to the explosion, where heroes had blocked off the section and yet none of them were engaging what seemed to be a giant sludge monster.

"Help! HELP!" a voice screamed, Izuku focused in on the monster and saw his fellow classmate Camie Utushimi being covered in sludge.

"You have a nice body little lady… it's a shame that U.A will lose such a promising student… when you become my skin-sack!" the sludge monster monologues

Then without even thinking Izuku moved, he ran towards his classmate ignoring the calls of the pro-heroes to stop.

'Crap… I can't use my quirk, what can I do… I have my books and my clothes, what else, I have my deodorant. Yes I can use that… spray it in the monster's eyes and then grab Camie' Izuku mentaly planed in nano-seconds while running at full throttle towards the villain.

Izuku shuffled through his bag until he found his deodorant. He grabbed the can and ripped it out of his bag, making some of his gym gear fall out.

Izuku then readied his weapon as he neared the villain. 'Target Locked' Izuku thought as the eyes of the villain came into range of the spray can. Then he pressed down on the trigger of the can, sending a stream of oxygenated fragrance towards the eyes of the monster. The next thing everyone heard was "AGGGHHHHH! MY FUCKING EYES!"

As planned the monster loosened his grip on Camie just enough for Izuku to grab her arms and yank her out of harm's way. He then started to run, still holding her hands/wrists, as fast as his non-quirk body could. The plan was going all well until he tripped over his own feet, falling towards the ground and dragging Camie down with him.

Instinctively Izuku turned around so that his back would take the blunt force of the impact. This then allowed Camie to land into a muscular torso that was Izuku's. For the few seconds that they were un-disturbed their eyes looked into each-others. Brown eyes met emerald green. It was blissful, Then something diverted Izuku's eyes, it was the sludge monster's tentacles, that were shooting towards them.

Izuku used all the strength he could muster to flip himself to cover Camie, he succeeded. The sludge tentacles ripped him away from his class mate.

All Izuku could think about was this particular interview with All Might:

_The interviewer of the talk show asked All Might a question:_

"_So do you have any advice for the upcoming heroes in today's society"_

"_YES I DO! YOUNG ONES WHENEVER YOU ARE IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION, THAT WILL FRIGHTEN OTHERS…SMILE AND MAKE THE KNOW THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE BECAUSE YOU ARE HERE!"_

All Camie could see was her saviour, Izuku Midoriya, smiling as he was being torn away by the sludge monster. It seemed like that second that he was whipped away went forever. A white light blocked out everything except Izuku. Camie could only muster out one word and though as he was flying way from her… "NO!"

Izuku was prepared to fight with his quirk now… especially that he had been assaulted and was legally allowed to now. He would have burnt the monster to a crisp but he found he didn't need to as the NUMBER ONE HERO ALL MIGHT! Rocketed towards him and yelled…

"TEXAS SMASH!"

Izuku could feel the power from the punch, it created wind pressure far beyond his own, force that could render gravity useless, he then realised that All Might wasn't an ordinary hero… he was a force of nature.

The sludge monster's grip on the boy disappeared, and the force from is was nullified by the Texas Smash. Izuku landed on his feet, hair covering his eyes. He looked up to the crowd, with a genuine smile on his face.

The crowd clapped, not just at All Might but at the heroics displayed by the young U.A student. For the first time in All Might's career he had not been the centre of the attention, young Izuku Midoriya was.

"Tell me, what is your name boy!" One reporter asked

Collecting himself Izuku then answered "Izuku Midoriya, future hero, now if you will excuse me I have to check up on someone… but for future reference call me by my hero name… Deku"

Izuku then walked towards his classmate in Camie and he spoke to her. Looking her directly in the eye he asked "Camie-chan, are you okay?"

Camie began to tear up, she then leapt up and hugged Izuku, crying into his chest. She spoke into his chest "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Izuku then hugged her back, assuring her that she was safe. Izuku then spoke "You wanna know why you're okay? Because I am here!"

All Might and the rest of the pro's sweat dropped all thinking

'Did he really used My/All Might's catchphrase?'

* * *

After thirty minutes of reassuring Camie she was safe and being roasted by the pro's for endangering his life Izuku began to walk home. Only to bet stopped in an alleyway by a steamy All Might!

"Young Midori-BLEAGH!" All Might spoke as he coughed blood and exploded into steam, revealing a lanky, skeleton looking man

"All Might?!" Izuku asked

"Young Midoriya, you have caught my eye… how would you like to become my successor?"

"… I'm confused what do you mean successor? Like to your vast fortune?" Izuku replied

"No, to my quirk" All Might responded

"I don't think I understand sir" Izuku shared his confusion

"My quirk was passed down to me by another, and it has been passed down for generations, like a sacred torch to use against the fight for villainy and darkness. My quirk **One for All** is a quirk that stockpiles power, with each generation it grows more powerful. I deem you, Izuku Midoriya to be worthy of this torch that will shine the way to a peaceful society!" All Might explained as he held out his hand, it glowing red. "Do you accept?"

"How am I worthy All Might sir? All I did was save a girl, what all heroes should do" Izuku responded scratching his head

"But the thing is that no other hero acted, they were all dormant even myself, you saved the young girl's life and I'm sure if I were not there you would have burnt or electrified that monster into submission. Do not doubt yourself Young Midoriya…" All Might stated before placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder "FOR YOU ARE WORTHY!"

Izuku then looked All Might in the eye, and said "I accept sir!"

All Might then transformed into his muscular form and plucked one of his hairs out "Good… now eat this!"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews :)**

**I will keep updating idek when though, i've also decided that this will be a IzukuxCamie fic but other pairings are up for debate.**

**Characterwise Izuku is a cool calm collected person, like a badass or 'Manly Man', pretty much what you want from a hero, for now.**

**R&R**

**Until Next Time**

**-O**


	3. Rescue! Rescue! Rescue!

My Hero Academia: Elementalist

* * *

Chapter 3: Rescue! Rescue! Rescue!

* * *

"EAT THIS!" All Might said

Without hesitation Izuku grabbed the hair and ate it, 'Tastes like power' Izuku thought.

"NOW IT WILL TAKE AROUND 3-4 HOURS TO MANIFEST IN YOUR BODY, AT YOUR CURRENT STATE YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO USE 3% WITHOUT HURING YOUSELF. NOW MY YOUNG SUCCESSOR GO HOME BEFORE YOU MOTHER WORRIES ABOUT YOU!"

This brought a frown to Izuku's face as he said "sure" and walked away

All Might though 'I WONDER WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT!'

* * *

-U.A Entrance, Next Day-

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was walking to school, like any student would do. He was enjoying himself drowning out the perils of life with his (Insert your favorite music type) playlist. What he saw next ruined his morning.

The press were crowing around the U.A entrance, prying for any information about All Might. Then one reporter spotted Izuku.

"Look, over there it's the boy from yesterday, the one who saved that girl… Deku!"

'Shit' Izuku thought as the press flooded in.

Most of the questions were related to All Might, all of which Izuku replied "If U.A wanna release an official statement, they will."

The next question was about the green haired boy himself, "Last night, you risked your life to save a girl, what was going through your mind when you did this?"

Izuku held up his hand and the press went silent, "To be honest, I don't know [a few chuckles from the crowd or media personnel]. My body just reacted on its own, like it was destined to happen. But I am glad it did happen, because I don't want to know what would of happened to Camie if I didn't intervene."

"Deku… what is your quirk?" a different reported asked

"I'll show you… at the U.A sports festival" Izuku said before walking into his school. What Izuku didn't realize is that he was late, the press had held him up for around 10 minutes.

Deku opened the door to his class, to find Momo Yaoyorozu standing in front of the class. "Midoryia, just in time, the class has nominated you as president" the busty teen stated

"NANI!" Izuku shouted breaking his cool, calm and collected character. Izuku then collected himself and spoke up "I don't deserve nor want the position, if what I did last night affected your decision I thank you for your gratitude, but I was doing what any hero should have done. If anyone should be the class rep it should be Momo, and as vice-rep it should be Iida or Todoroki, or even Denki." Izuku then proceeded to hand Mr Aizawa his hero costume design and sit down at his desk.

"Okay, well I will stay as vice, and we will vote between Todoroki, Iida or Denki for president. I too feel like I do not deserve the roll." Momo stated before asked who wanted to vote for who.

In the end, Iida won. "I WILL NOT FAIL YOU CLASS 1-A!" he shouted with joy.

"Okay class, hero costumes will be ready this afternoon, the support department has a way of making things quickly. Anyways the time is yours, I'm going to make a logical decision and have a nap" Shota said before plunging into the depths of his sleeping bag.

Izuku then looked around the room, he found everyone in attendance. He met eyes with Camie, who immediately turned red and looked away. 'ummm wonder what that was all about?' Izuku thought to himself.

Lunch came quicker than anybody could have imagined, Izuku was walking with his buddy Bakugo talking about how a team of villains could not beat All Might, in the early stages of his career. As soon as Izuku entered the cafeteria, there was silence, then whispers.

Then a single clap, followed by more and more until everyone but Deku was clapping. Izuku was thinking 'It wasn't even a big deal, it's what heroes do on a regular basis'. Izuku then smirked and showed a thumbs up before walking to Lunch Rush, to get his food.

Izuku then turned around to see every table with people sitting at it, there was one table that had two people sitting on it, Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima. Izuku decided to sit there. "Midoriya… what's up?" the blonde asked

"Y'know not much, but… I am excited to see how my costume will turn out." Midoriya replied as his ash blonde friend in Bakugo sat down next them

"It's a shame though, we already had our combat training, we don't know the next time we will be wearing them." Kirishima stated before eating his bento.

"Hey Midoriya, just a question, how come you were smiling yesterday, even though you were being pulled to your death" Kaminari asked

"Well, just remembering what a mentor of mine said, it is best to smile in the face of danger, to show that everything will be okay" Izuku said in-between bites, he then continued "Do you know about this excursion we are going on tomorrow?"

"Yeah apparently we are going to Universal Studios Japan" Denki stated with an exited face

"Well, that's fucking dumb!" the other blonde stated

Then an alarm went off "Level 3 Alert, trespassers on school grounds"

Everyone except Izuku, Bakugo and Todoroki flocked to the doors. 'Ahhh yes, the students who think that nothing could harm them, or just the smart ones' Izuku thought as he ate his lunch, unphased by the alarm.

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly, and the night. Soon Izuku found himself in the U.A boys change room getting into his hero costume for the first time ever!

Izuku loved white, and green, this was shown in his costume design.

Izuku wore tight green pants (Which showed off muscle), with black combat boots similar to Bakugo's. For his shirt Izuku wore a tight green and white long sleeve top that had a white V coming from the shoulders to meet in the middle of his chest. This was all covered by a hooded white cloak that had two bunny ears coming from the hood, it also had Deku written in green Kanji on the back (でく). To top it off Izuku had green eye protectors on his head (Like Lemilion but just the glasses), and black gloves on each of his hands.

As per the newly arranged U.A custom, Izuku came out of the change room last. When he exited the building and joined the others. Soon they entered the bus and Izuku made a peculiar choice to sit next to Todoroki.

"Hey, Todoroki can I ask you something?" The green haired boy said

"Sure" the bi-coloured teen replied

"How come you don't use your left side?"

"To prove a point" the half-half user stated

"To who? To him?" Izuku said as he lit a little flame in the palm of his hand.

"Yes"

"Well, if you need any help, just come and ask, because I can relate in some way" Izuku said before standing up and leaving a thinking Shoto behind

'Midoriya, I don't understand you? I saw the footage of the entrance exam, and in the battle training you were cold to everyone, but now you are friendly. What is going on?'

The bus arrived at the USJ, and everyone got out. Class 1-A followed their teacher in Shota Aizawa into the building, it was like a rescue hero's paradise. The pro-hero Thirteen was waiting for the students, all was going well until a giant cloud of purple mist erupted from thin air, the training ground was soon full of Villains.

"Ahhhh, that's part of the course right?" Denki Kaminari asked

"No. Thirteen, protect the students, I will deal with them" Eraserhead commanded as he charged towards the army of villains.

"Ummm thirteen, the alarms aren't going off" Ochaco stated

"They must be jamming the signal then" Todoroki stated

"Okay, who's the fastest here?" Thirteen asked before Tenya Iida put his hand up.

"I'm going make an opening for you, you run as fast as you can to U.A and tell them what has happened" Thirteen explained

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen" a voice said before the same purple mist appeared in-front of the students.

Kirishima and Bakugo had the same, thought and action process. Both of them leapt towards the mist villain and disappeared?

"Any other heroes?" The villain asked

"Yeah… me!" Izuku stated before extending his hand, and with a flick of a finger a massive amount of force punished the villain, and the building. This attack destroyed the wall behind the villain, allowing Tenya to recipro burst past the villain and into the distance. The wall wasn't the only thing that was broken, so was Izuku's finger, but nobody could see that so he was fine.

The mist villain picked himself up and proceeded to speak "That is no way to treat your guest!"

The villain then extended his arms and vast amounts of purple mist circled the heroes in training. The ones on the outside of the circle disappeared leaving half the class scattered around the USJ.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya found himself falling from what seemed to be that top of the USJ, into a pool of water. SPASH! Izuku was now submerged underwater, he turned to his left to find a shark type villain swimming at him. 'Well fuck!' Izuku thought as he was inches away from death, he then felt something wrap around his waist, and yank him out of the water just in time.

Izuku landed on a boat, with two other people, Tsuyu Asui and the girl he had saved the day before Camie Utushimi. "Thanks Asui-san" Izuku said

"Call me Tsu" the frog quirk girl replied

"Okay, now it's my turn to save you Tsu!" Izuku stated as he slammed his hands down onto the boat floor. Soon the water on the side of the boat began to move, slowly waves began to form.

'More power!' Izuku screamed as green electricity began to crackle around him. The waves became, bigger and more violent. Soon he created waves that were as tall as small buildings. All the waves began to crash down and destroy the villains. Izuku shifted his hands, which in made the boat turn.

Izuku then lifted his hands, sweating and panting under his hood. "Hop on!" he said while turning around, both girls hopped onto Izuku's back. He began to increase the wind pressure under his feet, then after 5 seconds Izuku leapt up into the air. Rocketing past the villains and splashing into water, the three heroes in training swam to the end of the zone, where they witnessed their teacher in Shota Aizawa being brutalised by a giant bird looking creature.

Again Izuku's body moved on its own, sprinting towards the bird creature. On his right side he began to channel his lighting and on the left his fire. Then a red lighting began to emit itself from Izuku's arms, ripping his clothes that were on his arm. Izuku's gloves and black sleeve ripped, revealing a heavily scarred arm, there was one thick scar on his forearm, which was glowing blue.

Izuku closed the distance on the bird villain and screamed in a very Bakugo like manner "DIE!"

That impact would have obliterated anyone, the key world being would. The bird villain just stood there, un-affected by the devastating impact that created shockwaves.

"How?" Izuku asked before placing his hands on the ground, making the bird creature sink into the ground. Izuku used this chance to grab his sensei and give him to the others. "Take him to the others, I'll delay them for as long as possible."

The two girls just nodded, grabbing their unconscious teacher and running away.

Izuku then turned to a man who had a hand over his face. He then asked "What are you doing here?"

"It's simple really, Nomu over there will KILL All Might!" the hand villain stated

Izuku simply stared at the hand villain, "you're kidding right, there is no way anybody could beat All Might!" Izuku proudly exclaimed before clenching his fists, letting fire and lighting to be produced by both.

'I don't know where that Nomu guy went, but this hand villain seems like the boss, so if I take him out the rest will cover away.' Izuku thought as he thrust both hands forwards, releasing the two elements he hand been charging up. The fire was forced into a vortex while the lighting circled it, creating a somewhat dangerous attack.

BOOM! The attack had hit something, but Izuku couldn't tell because of the smoke. Izuku manipulated the wind to remove itself, only to reveal that Nomu creature standing in the way.

'Well I'm screwed now!' Izuku thought. The Nomu rocketed forwards and was about to punch Izuku, when a thick wall of ice separated the two, Izuku was shook. He turned his head left to find Shoto Todoroki, creating the wall of ice.

Izuku ran over to Todoroki and said "Thanks, I'll have to return the favour sometime"

The Ice then cracked, Nomu was standing in the reckage.

There was silence then laughter "HA! HA! HA! DO NOT FEAR MY STUDENTS! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

All Might came rocketing in, punching Nomu in the head, only for the bird creature not to move.

"Nomu won't get hurt by you, he has Shock Abortion and a Regeneration factor, you will lose this level All Might!" the hand villain shouted.

"HA! YOU SURE ARE COCKY HAND VILLAIN! NOW STAND ASIDE CHILDREN!" All Might shouted before he went ham on the dual quirk creature. After 30 seconds of what seemed to be unlimited power All Might finished off the Nomu, blasting it far away from the USJ.

All Might looked at the hand villain, "YOU SAID SHOCK ABSORPTION NOT NULLIFICATION! NOW YOU LOOSE VILLAIN!"

"Tomura Shigaraki" a voice said before the mist villain appeared next to the hand villain "We should leave"

"Yes, Kurogiri… we are not a high enough level to continue… let's leave" the hand villain said as they both disappeared in the purple mist.

"STUDENTS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" All Might asked the duo of Todoroki and Deku

"Yes sir!" they both replied.

* * *

Soon more pros arrived, and so did the media. When Deku walked outside he cringed at the sight of mass media, he was beginning to understand why his sensei was an underground hero.

"DEKU! DEKU! OVER HERE!" a reporter shouted, Izuku turned his head to see the lead hero reporter of channel 7. Kabuto Uakushi shouting his name and gesturing for him to come over.

"So Deku, could you please give us an insight on what it was like to be attacked by an army of villains?" the reporter asked

"It was scary at first, but then as a hero you realize that there are things more important than your life at stake, so I thought of all the people I needed to protect/save. That calmed me down, it allowed me to be the best I could be in that situation." Deku responded

"Excellent answer, from and up and coming hero. This was not your first experience with villains and probably won't be your last, if you had anything to say to these savage people what would you say?"

"Well Mr. Yakushi, I do not believe that some villains are savages, they are just doing what they need to survive or have been raised in such a manner that they do not know any better. If I could reach out to those vil- no, people who have been surrounded by darkness their entire life, I would say take that one leap of faith, put some trust into the system that we have in place and join me to build a better society!"Deku exclaimed, while raising his fist and smiling.

"What a moving speech by the up and coming hero Deku! Thank you for your time Deku!" the reporter stated

Deku then looked into the camera and then said "Remember to stay PLUS ULTRA!" before walking to the bus.

On the bus the students of 1-A were shocked, tired and fearful… but they were also grateful. Grateful for the opportunity to be alive. Izuku decided to break the silence "Who wants to go get Dango? Well after school"

"Okay Deku… I'll come" Bakugo responded

"Same here!" Kirishima shouted

"I'll come" Kaminari spoke

Soon one by one the entire class decided to go out for dango, even Shoto Todoroki.

* * *

**AN:**

**THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Could people stop complaining about my grammar and spelling… I live in AUSTRALIA and I spell like an Australian. Deku is not an OC because he has the same mother and father.**

**His attitude will be explained in an origin story later on when I feel like it will be relevant**

**Pairings:**

**IzukuxCamie**

**ShotoxMomo**

**BakugoxUruraka**

**KaminarixJiro**

**Until next time:**

**-O**


	4. Let the Games Begin!

My Hero Academia: Elementalist

* * *

Chapter 4: Let the games begin

* * *

It was Monday of a new week, class 1-A had been given the rest of the week off to re-cooperate after their run in with villains. 1-A's English class had just finished and one Denki Kaminari was ready to go get some food. He opened the door to find the entirety of the freshman cohort stationed outside their door.

"Uhhhhh guys, we have some visitors?" Kaminari sated before stepping back

Izuku not wanting to get involved with their intimidation act decided to break the cycle of him leaving last, and started to walk towards the crowd. They refused to part for him.

"Just because you've taken on more villains than the rest of us and gotten media attention, well we have news for you _Deku_… you aren't better than us" a boy who had silver markings on his face stated.

Deku scoffed at the comment and started to walk into the crowd, he was partially successful, until he bumped into a small boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Where do you think you're going _Deku_?" he asked trying to intimidate the taller boy.

"To the cafeteria" Izuku responded in s deadpan voice

"Not yet, you have to recognize Class 1-B as your equals!" the blonde boy stated

"I never said they were inferior nor superior." Izuku said truthfully with a bored tone.

"Well… you can't move until everyone in your class says it!"

"You said you were in class 1-B right? And I assume that you want to be a hero?" Izuku asked the blonde

"Yes… why?" the blonde responded

"Well then, start acting like one" Izuku said as he used his wind manipulation to leap over the rest of the crowd and continued to the cafeteria. This confirmed one thing for the other Classes, that boy did not give two shits about many things.

"OUT OF THE WAY EXTRAS I'M HUNGRY!" a rather loud blonde shouted

"And why should we do that?" a purple haired teen

"BECAUSE I'LL TOAST YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T!" a now angered Bakugo shouted

"And there is the Hero course superiority complex, take note class 1-A and B, everyone will be coming after you." The purple haired boy declared before leaving.

The rest of the day went smoothly for the heroes in training. The night went quickly and the start of the U.A sports festival was upon the first years.

* * *

Class 1-A was chilling in their designated room, nerves took over the room for most of the students.

Then Todoroki spoke "Midoriya"

The said boy responded "Yes Todoroki?"

"Objectively speaking, I think that we are evenly matched… every pro is watching the up and coming Deku… but I will beat you" the bi colored teen declared

"Sure" Izuku responded before Iida burst through the door

"Everyone, we are required to go out to the grounds immediately!"

The class walked out, still on edge about Todoroki's declaration of war.

* * *

-U.A Stadium-

* * *

"**ALL-RIGHT LISTENERS ARE YOU READAY FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE FETIVAL TO BEGIN?!**" Present Mic shouted

"YEAAAAAAA!" the crowd responded

"**Well then, please give a warm welcome to Class 1-A, yes they survived the villain attacks at the USJ and now they're back in action and ready to kick ass!**"

Class 1-A lead by Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki, made their way to the stage.

Izuku was still donning the black sleeve and glove on his left arm, making people wonder what he was hiding.

Izuku was focused entirely on the task at hand… he was trying to get into the 'eye of the storm' but he couldn't. 'Hmm maybe it's a good thing that I can't get into that state anymore'

"**Now we will call up Izuku Midoriya for the student pledge, but he is known as Deku to all of you, so give him a big welcome!**" Present mic shouted while Izuku walked up onto the stage

He grabbed the microphone and began to talk "Being honest, I forgot about the student pledge… but I know that each and every one of my fellow classmates will pour in their effort to be the best they can be… as for me, I'm going PLUS ULTRA!"

Izuku then walked down from the stage, getting nods of approval from all.

Eventually the first round of the tournament was revealed to be an obstacle course…

"Students, be ready! For the race starts… NOW!"

* * *

(AN: The race proceeds like it does in cannon, Izuku doesn't use his quirk and still reaches first place. Call it lazy writing)

* * *

After allowing her students to catch their breath midnight decided to reveal what the second stage of the exam would be.

"Okay _Boys_, the next stage of the exams will be a … cavalry battle, you are required to form a four person team, were you placed in the first part will determine how many points you have."

1st Place: 10,000,000 Points Izuku Midoriya

2nd Place 300 points Shoto Todoroki

3rd Place 295 points Katsuki Bakugo

Etc.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Izuku, he mumbled "Well Fuck!" loud enough to receive some giggles in response.

Izuku then walked over to Todoroki and extended his hand, "Wanna make it easier so I can beat you? I kinda have a killer plan!"

Todoroki then took the hand of Midoriya and said "Explain"

Midoriya then whispered his plan into Shoto's ear, he nodded.

"We need two other teammates, how about Denki and Camie?" Izuku suggested with an ingenious look on his face.

"Sure" is the only thing Todoroki could say. The two of them walked over to Denki Kaminari and asked him about joining their team. He said yes. They then made their way over to Camie, who wasn't struggling to find a team.

"Yo, Camie?" Izuku shouted/asked

"Yes Izu-kun" Camie said before furiously blushing

'Izu-kun… oh well it probably has no meaning behind it'

"Do you wanna join our team?" Izuku asked

"Oh… I'm kinda in a team… sorry" She stated, still blushing but not as much as before.

"It's okay… Well Todoroki, who can we get?" Izuku questions the son of Endeavor

"What about Yaoyurozu" Shoto stated, the group of three made their way over to the said hero in training, and asked her to join. Luckily she said yes.

The time on the clock started to tick down, then finally the second round started.

* * *

"**WOW! Look at those teams, especially Team Todoroki. Izuku Midoriya at the front, Denki Kaminari at the left and Momo Yaoyurozu on the right. Coming in at a whopping 10,000,695!**" Present Mic shouted

Izuku then smirked, stomping one of his feet onto the ground, seconds later a pillar of earth erupted from the ground, putting the team 10 meters in the air. At the same time Momo was making copper wire, which once the pillar was formed, she handed out to Denki and Izuku.

What was made by Team Todoroki was an earth tower covered in copper wire. Which was now being electrified by Denki and Izuku. #Instantwin.

After 30 Minutes of standing still, Team Todoroki won.

1st Place: Todoroki, Midoriya, Kaminari, Yaoyurozu

2nd Place: Bakugo, Ashido, Kirishima, Sero

3rd Place: Iida, Uraraka, Camie, Tokoyami

4th Place: Shinso, Monoma, TetsuTetsu, Shiozaki.

Izuku then dismantled his earth pillar while the matches were being called out.

Bracket 1:  
Midoriya vs Monoma, Todorkoi vs Sero, Kaminari vs Shiozaki, Yaoyurozu vs Tokoyami

Bracket 2:

Bakugo vs Uraraka, Kirishima vs TetsuTetsu, Shinso vs Ashido, Camie vs Iida

Izuku then started to walk to the exit of the arena, wanting to get some lunch. He finds his class mate in Shoto Todoroki following him, Izuku calls him out.

"Todoroki, what do you want to say?"

"Come to somewhere else, and I'll talk" Shoto said before walking away from Izuku. They found themselves in an empty hallway

"Midoria… you seem to attract the attention of many heroes, including the number one hero… All Might. Ever since you joined the school, it seems that he's been in your corner as well as the general public. I am not here to citizen your choices or public opinion, but to explain why I will beat you. Have you heard of quirk marriages?"

"Yes… I was a result of one" Midoriya responds

"I am the same, born with both my parent's quirks. I was trained from a young age to become a tool for my father" Todoroki stated

"You and I are a lot similar that you think Todoroki… I know what you're getting at, you want to beat me with only your right side to show your father that you reject him for making you into some sort of heroic weapon. Being honest, you will lose if you use only half your power. Remember that you are not your father, you are yourself… [Izuku starts to walk away] and it's _YOUR _quirk _NOT HIS_"

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was walking down the halls of the stadium, trying to get into 'the eye of the storm'. But no matter how much he tried it would not happen. Izuku would just see 7 pairs of eyes staring at him.

Izuku was so focus on getting into this mind state he bumped into someone. "Sorry" Izuku said before looking up to see a man with black hair and a yellow bolt of hair in his left ban. Yellow eyes and a body suit like All Might's but with lightning bolts.

"Don't worry about it kid… I've been in your shoes before and I understand the flow of emotions." The man said, Izuku took a step back and then asked the man…

"Have I seen you before? You look like one of my classmates"

"Well my Ototo, Denki is in your class and I'm Edgeshot's side kick" the man replied with a jovial tone

"YES! I know you you're the up and coming hero Overcharge, the energy hero or better known as the U.A Champion Takeshi Kaminari who won all the sports festivals he participated in." Izuku stated, before he began to walk off "Sorry again for bumping into you."

Izuku then found himself wondering down to the stairs to the first level. He then found a nervous Camie. 'Jeez, I have to stop bumping into her like this'

"Hey Camie!" Izuku said drawing the attention of the said blonde.

"H-hi I-Izu-kun" she replied, filled with nerves

"What'cha thinking about?" He asked

"Oh, well… the finals… you know it's scary, a-and I don't know if I can beat Iida" She verbally vomited

"Yeah, there are gonna be a lot of people, and they aren't gonna go away. Just remember why you wanna be a hero… I believe in you Camie, I believe that you can make people smile" Izuku assured with a smile of his own.

"T-Thank you Izu-kun… I really have to become stronger, to stop you from rescuing me…"

"And what makes you think that I wanna stop? [Camie's cheeks turned pink] …. I mean not that I wanna get you hurt or anything… [Izuku started to turn red] I should go"

On que the speakers called for the green haired boy. "**Could Izuku Midoriya please make his way to the entrance ramp?**"

* * *

Izuku was walking to the ramp, only to see a deflated All Might.

"Young Midoriya… it is time [All Might buffed up] **TO SHOW THEM THAT YOU ARE HERE!**" making Izuku chuckle

"Don't worry All Might, I will show them, I'll show the entire world!" Izuku shouted as he began to walk to the arena.

"**aaaaand from the Heroics Course, His Quirk: Elementalist, this allows him to manipulate water, earth, fire, air and lightning. However he can only create fire and lighting from his body! It's Class 1-A's Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya!**" Present mic shouted, the crowd erupted for one of their favorite competitors.

Izuku stared down the blonde Neito Monoma, who had a smirk on his face.

"The rules are simple, no intent to kill and if you are knocked out of the ring or from consciousness you lose… Begin!" The referee in Midnight stated

The blonde looked at the green haired boy, and then proceeded to take verbal jabs at him and class 1-A.

"You better give up greenie! The only reason why class 1-B hasn't been attacked by villains is because [Izuku extends his right arm and starts to charge up electricity] they're too scared of what p-power we have!"

Izuku couldn't be bothered talking to the rather troublesome blonde and fired off a bolt of electricity, knocking the boy back.

"Ouch that hurt! But it was weaker than what most class 1-B's hits!" Neito stated with a hand holding his chest.

Izuku then began to pull wind into his hand and compress it. The sheer amount of wind that was being pulled in was visible. A pressure ball soon formed in Deku's hand and it was growing bigger every second.

Neito gulped as Izuku shouted "Pressure Damage!"

***boom!* **the ball then turned into a vortex of wind with enough power to rival a 50% Texas smash. This easily knocked out Neito, and it sent him out of the ring. The wind pressure didn't stop there thought, it blasted through and reached the crowd, causing many oooooohs and ahhhhhhhs

"**After that wild display of power our** **Winner is Izuku Midoria!**" the announcer in present mic stated, then the said hero began to ask his friend in Shota Aizawa a few questions about the next match. "**Soooooo, Eraserhead, what do you think about the next match its Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero?**"

"**Well, in terms of raw power there are only two people that can match Midoriya, one of them being Todoroki… though I believe that Todoroki has more raw power and conditioning compared to Midoriya… and that is only with half of his quirk.**"

"**Well, let's see if your student is worthy of all that praise, coming out first from Class 1-A Shoto Todoroki**" present mic cheered alongside his listeners. Then Hanta Sero came out…

"**Also from the hero course and from 1-A… Hanta Sero!**"

"You know the rules _boys_" Midnight said putting an emphasis on the word boys. "Begin"

Instantly Sero was encased in a massive glacier.

"**Oooooh that was cold… the winner is Shoto Todoroki**"

* * *

**AN:**

**So that's the first part of the sports festival… the next part will come out later I guess…. We broke 1,000 views so that's awesome**

**Im going to say this now… Todoroki has the most powerful quirk in the entire school… except One for All.**

**Shoto's fire is hotter than Dabi's at red flame stage, and his ice is powerful… and this is within the first few months of his hero training (Officially) **

**Midoria has about Half of Endeavour's flames (Heat wise), Half of the wind power of Insana (The wind guy from the hero license), control over earth at about half the power and control as pixie-bob and the same amount of water manipulation as Manuel. For lighting, well you guys will have to see.**

**Also moving Bakugo's quirk (Explosion) to an S rank.**

**Until Next time**

**-O**


	5. The heroes that were born in flames

My Hero Academia: Elementalist

* * *

The heroes that were born in flames

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, one of the top prospects of Class 1-A, was walking down the entrance hallway to the arena in which he was going to fight the boy that had declared war on him earlier today… Shoto Todoroki.

Izuku knew that this was going to one of the hardest fights, if not the hardest fight of his career. The son of the number two hero, who could create glaciers of ice with the twist of a foot and an unexplored left side that would be undoubtedly strong, would put any average pro through the ringer. Hell it could put more than your average pro through the ringer. This last thought made Izuku shudder with fear and excitement. There had only been two times in his life when Izuku was truly scared, one time happened two weeks prior when he fought a monster that could trade blows with All Might, and the other was the last time he saw his father Hisashi Midoriya.

Hisashi Midoriya was relatively unknown to the public for two reasons, one was that most of those who saw him died, and the other reason was that he was not in Japan after he had a run in with the symbol of peace on a Japanese Island that caused the destruction of the 20 km wide manifestation of land. They called the destruction of the Island a natural phenomenon.

Hisashi Midoriya, loved his son very much… he paid for all of his bills, extra-curricular activities and regularly put money into Izuku's account. However Izuku didn't love the man back… he was scared of him.

Like his future opponent in Todoroki, Izuku was trained harshly by his father, the only thing keeping him sane was the constant support of his friend Katsuki Bakugo, and his late mother Inko Midoriya. Ever since the ripe age of 5 Izuku Midoriya was pushed to his limits. This occurred on a daily basis until he was 8. That day was March 24th, where he had gotten his scars over his left arm.

Izuku didn't remember much of this day, whether that was his mind trying to forget a traumatic experience or his concussion he had received Izuku did not know. All he remembered was sitting on his knees, crying when a fire was raging around him, and lighting crackling all over his body.

As he was walking Izuku noticed a rather big man approach him. He stopped to look at the man, he was the number two hero, Endeavour.

"Midoriya… you power is comparable to All Might's"

"How? Like the only attack I had took me 10 seconds to power up" the green haired boy responded instantly

"Boy, when you have been a pro as long as I have you can tell when somebody is holding back"

Izuku then scrunched up his face "If you're gonna tell me to go all out against Shoto… I will, but not for you, I will get Shoto to understand that being a hero goes beyond petty grudges"

"Good, contrary to what you or Shoto may think, I do care for the boy-" Endeavour was cut off by the swearing of Izuku

"Fuck off you care about him, I know how you work Endeavour, you do everything for the mission, despite everyone else suffering because of YOUR actions. Some hero you are" Izuku said before walking away

"BOY! YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A HERO!" Endeavour shouted, his flames becoming hotter every second.

Izuku turned around "YOU BARSTARD YOU CLAIM TO BE SOME HOTSHOT HERO WHO SAVES PEOPLE FROM EVIL, EVEN THOUGH YOU CANT FUCKING SAVE YOUR TRAUMATISED SON FROM YOURSELF!... [Izuku calmed himself down] I will be going to my match now"

Izuku then started to walk to the stadium with lighting still crackling around his sleeved arm and fire being created by his right hand.

* * *

"**PLEASE WELCOME BACK IZUKU MIDORIYA! ONE OF CLASS 1-A's RISING STARS**" Present Mic said before turning to his best friend in Eraserhead. "**SO ERASER, WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN THIS MATCH?**"

"**I don't know, this could go either ways**"

"**WHAT AN IN DEPTH RESPONSE BY ERASERHEAD… **[Both competitors tensed at the silence] **FIGHT!**"

"You know Todoroki, you old man talked to me before… and I can see why you resent him, he really is a selfish bastard. Just like you!" Izuku shouted loud enough for the entire arena to hear

"That is false!" Shoto stated coldly

Enraged by this response Izuku began to lose his cool, not that anyone noticed but all the clouds around the arena started to move in a common direction. "FUCK OFF THAT'S FALSE!... [The lighting and fire on Izuku's arms began to grow larger] YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL WIN THIS TORNAMENT WITH ONLY HALF YOUR POWER! THAT IS SELFISH TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN IN UA, PEOPLE HAVE TRIED TO GET INTO UA AND THOSE THAT WILL GET INTO UA! BY DEFYING YOUR FATHER YOU ARE DEFYING WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A HERO…[The clouds have managed to clump together, Izuku's left arm was now visably producing electricity, some bolts crackling to the ground] HEROES PUT ASIDE ALL PERSONAL FEELINGS TO SAVE THOSE IN NEED, VILLAINS USE THEIR MOTIVES TO MAKE A STATEMENT!"

Shoto had had enough of this lecture, deep down he knew what Midoriya was saying was and is true. Todoroki shot a pillar of ice towards Midoriya, who swung his fire engulfed fist at it, releasing a torrent of flames.

Fire and Ice met… steam was the result. "YOU MAY THINK THAT YOU ARE AS GOOD AS ME TODOROKI… BUT YOU'RE WRONG! YOU ARE BETTER, IF YOU DIDN'T HALF ASS YOU WAY AROUND THINGS! YOU CAN BEAT ME, BUT ONLY WITH YOUR FULL POTENTAIL! ONLY WITH THAT FULL POTENTIAL CAN YOU BECOME A HERO!"

Todoroki began to experience flashbacks of his childhood with him mum, and interviews with All Might, words began to throw themselves at Shoto…

"_You can become a hero!"_

…

"_It's YOUR quirk NOT his!"_

…

Flames then began to emit themselves from Shoto's left side. He then shouted with his first genuine smile in years, "I WANT TO BE A HERO!"

"That's the spirit Todoroki! NOW WE CAN FIGHT!" Izuku thought with a grin of pure excitement, but behind that smile was fear, the power coming from the boy in front of him was truly terrifying.

'I have to go all out, I have to be a hero' Izuku then began to talk aloud "I WONT BACK DOWN I HAVE TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT **I AM HERE!**" The clouds above the stadium were now very dark, thunder started to rumble… the *CRACK!* a massive bolt of Lightning shot down from the cloud and absorbed into Izuku's left arm, through the sleeve you could see his scars glowing with green energy.

"Thank You Midoriya… but don't blame me on what happens next!" Todoroki shouted

'I have to use One for All… I need to live up to my own word and everyone's expectations' Izuku thought as the red lighting Markings began to show themselves on Izuku's skin. His elemental power sky-rocketed Flames as hot as Endeavor's, Lighting as powerful as the thunder god's.

Both boy's flames were engulfing their arms, Todoroki's left and Midoria's right.

Both boys now had no shirt. Todoroki's ice forming with power at his right foot. Midoriya's green lighting flowing like a full arm Chidori and his right leg, overflowing with power.

"Midnight we have to-" Before cementos could continue to speak both boys attacked.

Todoroki's giant ice attack met Midoria's fire, a HUGE explosion steam erupted from the attack but the battle was far from over.

Todoroki used his left side for the first time in an offensive situation. The heat blast rocketed towards Midoriya, who used _One for All_ to leap towards the fire attack. "**Rajin's Cry!**" Izuku shouted as he thrust his left arm towards the incoming flames.

Both attacks met, there was nothing at first, then a powerful shockwave *BOOM!*, the shockwave was visable and forced many spectators to hold onto the seats or railing, just for safety, smoke covered the arena. When it finally cleared, it left Todoroki and Midoriya next to each other on their knees, both very beaten up.

"You pack a punch" Todoroki said as he fell forwards

"Yeah... you too" Izuku replied as he did the same.

* * *

-3 Hours Later, Infirmary-

* * *

Izuku Midoriya woke up, feeling slightly sluggish. The green haired boy looked around the makeshift infirmary to find a bi-coloured teen looking out the window.

Izuku tried to get up but noticed that he was lacking the energy.

"So, you're awake" the half half user said.

"Yeah, but I can't move"

"Thank you Midoriya… after that match I feel… weightless" Shoto stated

"Anytime Todoroki!" Izuku said with a smile

Shoto then turned towards the green haired boy…

"Midoriya…"

"Yes Todoroki?" Izuku said with a confused look on his face

"Can… Can I be your friend?" The son of Endeavour asked with a sincere look

Izuku laughed and asked "What kind of question is that?"

Todoroki looked down in disappointment "I see"

"Todoroki dude, even when you declared war on me I saw you as my friend… but the answer is yes… but I have to ask a rather private question" Izuku said with a smile

"Yes?" Todoroki genuinely smiled for the second time today.

"Have you socialized much, beyond U.A?"

"No, I was too busy training" Todoroki replied, curiosity setting its place in Deku's friend

"Okay… well I can teach you to be social, but to be honest Yaoyurozu would be a better teacher, she has way better manners and she's super smart so she'll probably be a better teacher than me" Deku stated

"… How do I approach her?" Todoroki asked

"Well now, what kind if teacher would I be if I gave you all the answers?" Izuku said as he laughed

"A bad one" Shoto replied

"That was a rhetorical question Todoroki"

"Oh"

"hahaha, don't worry you will get the hang of it!"

"How can I hang on it?"

Izuku sighed "I don't even know."

"Well, why did you say it then?"

"FUUUUCK!" is all that Midoriya said, and it echohed throughout the halls of the almost empty stadium.

* * *

-U.A, Class 1-A the next day-

* * *

Everyone was chatting about the sports festival, and estimating what happened to Todoroki and Midoriya.

"From that explosion I wouldn't be surprised if Izu-kun came back with major scarring" Camie Utushimi said before every one of the girls that she was talking to went silent.

"Izu-kun?" they all asked at the same time, making Camie flare up in embarrassment.

"Oh My GAWD! I can't believe I didn't notice it before! Utushimi-chan you always end up blushing when you are around Midoriya-kun! Yes I approve!" Mina Ashido squealed

"Well, that's one hot guy taken, who's next... Momo and Todoroki?" Toru Hagakure queered causing the said girl to blush.

Then on que Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki entered the class, both bandaged up. This attracted a lot of attention, causing many of Class 1-A to run to the door, one of them. Thankfully for the two boys their sensei in Shota Aizawa soon followed them into the room.

"Today we will be talking about internships, the dormitories and hero names… we have a lot to cover so sit down and be quite… anything other than doing what I just said would be illogical… [Eraserhead pulls out a remote and presses a red button displaying the amount of invitations to pro hero agencies]"

Shoto Todoroki 3,017

Katsuki Bakugo 2,340

Izuku Midoriya 2,339

…

"Wow, Todoroki got most of the offers, even though the pros only saw him fight twice" Kaminari stated

"Most of the will be because of my old man…" Todoroki said coldly.

"And Midoriya dude, you got one less than Baku-bro" Kirishima said

Suddenly a hologram appeared on each of the student's desk showing them all the invitations that they got. Izuku looked at his hologram and saw something he would never expect to see…

Invitations for Izuku Midoriya

#5 Hero: Edgeshot

#7 Hero: Mirko

#10 Hero: Gang Orca

#12 Hero: Electroplant

#23 Hero: Kamui Woods

"Wow… Edgeshot wants me to intern with him… well I'll probably go with him… Kaachan, Kirishima, Denki, Todoroki who'd you guys get?"

"Best Jeanist"

"Fourth Kind"

"Electroplant"

"Endeavour"

"What about you bro?" Kirishima asked the green headed boy

"Edgeshot" Izuku said as the whole class went silent

Mr Aizawa then spoke "That's quite impressive, Edgeshot has never handed out an internship, ever"

"Aizawa Sensei… where's his agency located?"

"Hosu"

* * *

**AN: **

**Imma end it there**

**I have nothing to say… I wanted to make another fanfic about deku getting a quirk called Fanfare, where the user could create fireworks, flares and spraklers, it would be a weak quirk but combined with One for All it would be more powerful then Half-Half**

**Momo's quirk is an A for the moment… **

**Anyways **

**Until next time**

**-o**


	6. Calm Before the Storm

My Hero Academia: Elementalist

* * *

Chapter 6: Calm before the storm

* * *

"And as you all know, the U.A dorm system will be in full effect tomorrow, so classes will be on hold for the day in order for you students to get used to the living conditions. Next week you all will begin your internships with the pro hero agencies that you have selected… now onto hero names, I have invited Midnight to help you with your names… [Midnight enters the classroom, making Aizawa sweatdrop]"

"Okay, grab a whiteboard and marker… you have 10 minuets"

10 Minutes Later…

"Okay… times up… you Midoriya you're up first" Midnight commanded

"The Element Hero: Deku"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well, the media already calls me Deku so its okay"

"You [Points to Bakugo]"

"KING EXPLOSION MURDER!"

"Ooo Oooo I have a suggestion!" Izuku said with his hand up

"Yes Deku" Katsuki said with a deadpan tone

"How about Ground Zero!"

"I like it, thanks Deku!"

The whole class thought 'BAKUGO THANKED SOMEONE!?'

"Okay you next blondie [Points to Camie]"

"The Glamour Queen: Maboromicamie!"

"And how does that relate to your quirk?" Aizawa asked

"Well, like Midnight-sensei I emit a gas that allows me to control what people see… and im glamourous" … the last remark earnt a chuckle from everyone including Eraserhead.

"You Todoroki… you're up!"

"Shoto"

"BOOOOO! How about Frost-Burn?" Izuku shouted

"Sure" Todoroki replied

"Midoriya-kun, what is up with you today?" Camie asked the said hero in training

"Recovery girl has me on morphine since I still have some injuries that need healing, she said I just need time to [chuckes]… recover" Izuku said getting a laugh out of the 'pretty blonde'

"Okay you're next …" This process went on for another 30 minutes, then it was lunchtime. The day went by quickly, as did the night. Now it was moving day.

Izuku was walking to the dorm rooms, where he noticed many people had many boxes for moving. Izuku just had a large duffle bag. This contained and X-box with all of his games, posters from his old house, training clothes, an extra power board, some speakers and a heck of a lot of Miso flavoured instant ramen… and some personal items.

He walked up to the building that said 'Alliance 1-A'. Izuku walked into what he thought was a hotel. The main floor had a kitchen, 8K wide screen TV as well as a study area and couches. Izuku walked straight over to the TV and started to setup his console.

After that was done Izuku found his room and moved in. This process took about 30 minutes.

Izuku then made his way down to the living area, where he sat is ass down and started to play some Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm.

Two hours passed and nobody had come out of their rooms… and Izuku was bored of smashing the online players so he decided to make a Class 1-A groupchat. The only problem was that he only had Katsuki's number so he decided he would go door to door asking for phone numbers.

Everything was going smoothly, people were cooperating and life was fine… but ooooh no Camie Utushimi was not cooperating.

"Izu-kuuun, you can't have my phone number until my room is finished"

"Camie, do you want me to help?" Izuku asked

"Oh nooooo, my room is too embarrassing, I'm not finished yet!" Camie shouted in a cute angry tone.

"Fine… I'll slide my number under the door… and don't forget to give me yours _Camie-chan_" Izuku said before slipping a piece of paper under the door, only to find it instantly grabbed by a hand.

'Strange' Izuku thought.

* * *

Soon everyone came out of their rooms at around 1:30 PM. People were socialising, Izuku was whooping Kirishima's ass in Naruto.

Soon everyone came out to socialise and attempt to beat Izuku, they couldn't. Soon everyone became hungry. Nobody wanted to cook, so Izuku took the initiative. "Okay listen up! I'm going to make a tonne of Katsu-don, if anyone here has any objections please say them…"

The room was silent. "Okay, I'm going to get some meat so I'll be back in like 30 minutes, Ja Ne!" Izuku said as he waved his hand. Izuku put his shoes on and was already halfway out the door before he heard an "Izu-kuuuun! Wait!" coming from a female voice.

Izuku turned around to see Camie running towards him, in skin tight jeans and a white crop top. This was the first time Izuku had seen Camie outside of school or Hero wear and thought 'Damn she's pretty'

Izuku was standing there staring at Camie, who noticed this and blushed, and turned her head away to hide it. When Camie was finished putting on her shoes the pair made their way to the supermarket. They made small talk about what they liked and their favourite anime. Then Izuku asked the default question…

"Who's your favourite Hero?"

Without even thinking Camie smiled and said "Deku" which caused them both to blush. Then Camie realised what she just said "I-I Mean ALL Might! Yeah that dude, he's like BAM! And SMASH! And everyone is saved… hahaha"

Izuku turned to look Camie in the eyes, and asked "Am I really your Hero, Camie-chan?" Izuku inwardly cursed himself for adding the chan to the end of her name, not that he didn't think she was pretty, it was just he had to focus on being a hero.

"Yes, you are…" Camie replied but was interrupted by a big explosion. Soon explosions rocked the road that they were walking next to. One exploded close to Izuku and Camie, in a reflex Izuku tackled Camie to the ground, covering her with his body.

Soon laughter could be heard. "There you are Izuku, I was wondering where Hisashi's boy was, it didn't take me long to find you"

Izuku stood up and looked at the man. "Artillery, you must have better things to do then pick on me"

"Aww cmon' Izuku, is that really the way to treat your uncle?" the now identified Artillery spoke. Artillery was a tall man, around 2 metres tall, encased in army green clothes and boots, he had no hair. But what stood out most was the massive Artillery Cannon sticking out of his back.

Izuku's hands sparked with green electricity and red flames. "You better leave before the pros come, im pretty sure they wouldn't like to know that you're back in town."

Artillery smiled "Oh but it's not just me, the whole gang is back in town!"

Izuku felt the blood drain from his face, his knees start to buckle. Soon out of a warp gate five others come out. There was one with a glowing mouth that illuminated the rest of his face, which had freckles and green hair like Izuku's. The man stood two metres tall with most of his body covered with a black trench coat.

The Izuku lookalike spoke "Greed couldn't make it… he's still preparing"

Before anyone could say another word Izuku grabbed Camie and ran. Fear evident on his face. Izuku and Camie ran for their lives.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the delay and short chapter**


End file.
